cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonia Braga
Sonia Braga (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Kiss of the Spider Woman'' (1985) [Leni Lamaison/Marti/Spider Woman]: Playing multiple roles in the different story-within-the-story sequences, one of her characters is shot to death by a French resistance fighter. (Thanks to Mahto) *''The Rookie (1990)'' [Leisl]: Shot in the chest, then in the forehead, by Charlie Sheen during a shootout in an airport. *''Streets of Laredo'' (1995) [Maria Garza]: Stabbed by Alexis Cruz as Sonia tries to stop him from killing Miriam Colon; she dies some time later with Sissy Spacek by her bedside. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Two Deaths (1995)'' [Ana Puscascu]: Shot to death by soldiers when she waves a gun around and fires randomly, suicidally forcing them to shoot both herself and Michael Gambon. *''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter (1999)'' [Quixtla]: Burned to death by sunlight after being impaled through the sides by steel bars that shoot out from the sides of a door frame, pinning her in the doorway until the sun comes up. (She had also been shot in the head and in the torso in two earlier scenes, but as a vampire, these apparent "deaths" were just minor inconveniences.) (Thanks to Larry) TV Deaths *''Alias: Before the Flood (2005)'' [Elena Derevko]: Shot in the head by her sister (Lena Olin). (Thanks to Alex and PortsGuy) *''Ghost Whisperer: Shadow Boxer (2005)'' [Estella de la Costa]: Dies of a brain tumor, some time before the episode begins; she appears as a ghost to Jennifer Love Hewitt, and her death is shown in a flashback. (Thanks to Stephen) *[[George Lopez (2002 series)|''George Lopez: George's Grave Mistake Sends Him to a Funeral, Holmes'' (2007)]] [Emilina Palermo]: Sonia doesn't appear in this episode, but it's revealed that her character from the 2002 episode Meet the Cuban Parents died of a heart attack; we learn of her death when her ex-husband (Emiliano Diez) tells her daughter (Constance Marie). Noteworthy Connections *Aunt of Alice Braga Gallery soniabragaalias2.png|Sonia Braga dead in: Alias: Before the Flood Category:1950 Births Category:Actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Brazilian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the ABC universe Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:CBS Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Alias Cast Members Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Royal Pains Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:The Cosby Show cast members